UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 27
This issue is a Walker456 centric Issue 26 I walk the shallow road, hoping to find survivors. My last group died 1 week ago, I have no food, no water, nothing. I come up a small residential area, and I see survivors. I got my rifle in case they try and attack. I see a few men and a woman. Im getting scared if i should go out or I will leave, with no hope of finding other survivors. I put my gun and stand up, I see them pointing guns at me. "Who the heck are you?" i see the man not in his 30's yet say. "I'm Steve, I'm looking for survivors." I say. "Ok, you can join, I guess" he says lowerin his gun. "Thank you, just-" I heard a bullet, i look a my body to see blood. I touch my chest, and All i saw was darkness. . I heard faint shouts. One saying "Help him." Another saying "We can help him".I heard another one saying "Im sorry" I then felt my body weakening. I then blacked out. ''.'' I woke up, to see myself bandaged. I got fricking shot. I see a boy there. I see him as the one who shot me. "Good, youre awake.."He said. He got his gun and said "If you wanna stay in this group, you gottaa pull your weight here." He said. I saw my pistol and holstered it. I saw that we were in a house. I saw the man who agreed to take man who agreed to take me in. "Hey,umm...I wanna say thanks for letting me stay." "No problem, My name is Mage. Nice meeting you, By the way, we kinda got codenames. So ill just call you Walker"He said. I just nodded. I saw Raxel. I said "Thanks" for helping me. I saw a man who looks like in he's early 20's or something (not sure). I introduced myself and he said his name was Fitz. "Hey Fitz, who was the guy who shot me?" "The leader, Infected. He accidentally shot you.He thought you were mugging us." "So, he said ill pull my weight here. What do I do?" I ask. "I guess you could go on a supply run with me. Im just about to leave." he says. I nodded and got my rifle ,and my prize possesion, Machete. We gone out into the streets and gone looking for a store ore shop. We found store 7 blocks from the area. I got my gun and i kicked the door. A little secure. I looked to see Fitz already filling ub the bag. I get my bag and gone to the medicine area. I open the door and get as many medicine as I can get. I collect all of the medicine, when i hear voiced. "So tough guy, you gonna tell us your camp?". I sa a Latino man who had a small goatee pointing a Knife at Fitz. I got my Machete. There were 3 of them. 1 was holding a AK-47. and the other was holding a crowbar. I gone out of the door with my rifle, and all hell broke loose. I shot the one carying the AK. I pulled the trigger to find out to have no more Ammo. I get my Machete and slice the arm of the one holding the crowbar. The man with the knife held Fitz hostage. I ran to him, he pushed Fitz, and i felt a stab in my chest. I got punched in the face. "Any last words??"I heard him say Fitz then smashed his gun at his head, pushed him and shot him. He goen to my side. and I said "The... Bandages...Medicine..."I said slowly. He got the bandages and bandaged me up. I got my strength up and said "Lets go". We got their cars and head on out. Deaths 3 unamed Latino men Category:Uncategorized